User blog:Dragonzzilla/Custom Content
}} The following patch notes are fictional, but are written in the past tense: do not confuse them for actual changes. Unless otherwise stated, consider each of the changes below as standalone―so feel free to like and dislike individual changes as you see fit. In addition, please provide feedback regarding the changes in the comment section below. New Skins The following skins were added to the store: * * * (Link) * (Link) * (Link) * Game Client ; Champions * Assassins are now called Hunters, to distinguish between a mobile damage dealer and the ability to assassinate. ** and are are no longer classified as Hunters. ; Item Sets * Builds now show their total gold cost and the benefits they provide. * Recommended champion builds are now displayed in this section. League of Legends General ; Champions * All abilities that have per-target cooldowns, such as , now utilize a ring-indicator as first seen on . These indicators are only visible to the caster. * All ground-targeted abilities now display their effective radius before impact. ; User Interface * Abilities now show their total damage in the tooltip. This change also extends to non-damaging abilities. ** For example, is displayed as "Braum propels ice from his shield that travels forward in a line, dealing 76 magic damage ('60'+16 )." ; Terminology * All instances of Critical Strike have been replaced with Critical Hit. * All instances of Magic Resistance have been replaced with Resistance. * All instances of Snare have been replaced with Root and Immobilize. Champions ; * ** Renamed as Cold Snap. *** This ability deals bonus damage against enemies chilled by . ; * ** now gains critical strike chance per second. This bonus is lost after her next critical strike, resetting to an amount equal to her current critical strike chance. * ** Renamed as Foresight. *** As a leader, Ashe must look toward the future and plan accordingly. ** Bonus gold changed to 6 from 3 for large minions, large monsters and champions. Grants 9 from 3 bonus gold for champions, epic monsters and structures. ; * ** Renamed as Ascended Legacy. *** In Patch V4.16, Ezreal received an updated lore which suggested that his amulet once belonged to Ascended. One such has an which increases his attack speed in proportion to his cooldown reduction, i.e. how quickly he flings spells―similar to Ezreal's own innate. ; * ** Fiddlesticks' basic attacks and damaging abilities apply a stack of Foreboding with each instance of damage. At maximum stacks, a murder of crows will fly forth from behind Fiddlesticks and swarm the target, dealing magic damage over seconds to all enemies within a 175-radius area of the target enemy. This effect cannot trigger on enemies it has recently damaged more than once every few seconds. All Foreboding stacks expire after several seconds, or if Fiddlesticks moves more than 1000 units away. * ** Renamed as Hysteria. ; * ** Renamed as Unyielding. ** Now shows the bonus armor and magic resist provided. * ** Enemy champions that can be executed by Demacian Justice now have an indicator beneath them. This indicator is only visible to . ; * ** Gnar can now bounce off up to 3 units. The distance traveled decreases with each hop, as with . * ** Targeting indicator has been changed from a traditional skill-shot line to a rectangle (similar to ), better matching its displayed effective radius. ; * General ** ' brew particle effects have been changed to brown from purple, as with his and skins. * ** Now deals physical damage instead of magic damage. ; * ** Renamed as Phaseshifted. * ** Renamed as Disruption Sphere. ; * General ** Champion title changed from Mouth of the Abyss to Jaws of the Void. * ** Movement speed adjusted to a flat increase from a 40% bonus. * ** Renamed as Acidic Barrage. ; * ** Renamed as Humble. *** Being a monk and a cripple himself, it's difficult to believe that would knowingly cripple a living being. ; Rework= * (Innate) ** Malphite's basic abilities generate Guard, which absorbs incoming damage as a shield. Malphite can hold up to X Guard, which scales with his maximum health. After Malphite's Guard is broken, he cannot gain more for several seconds. * ** Malphite rams his fist into the ground, creating a fissure in the targeted direction. After a brief delay, the fissure erupts in flame, slowing and damaging enemies that pass over it. Malphite gains Guard if he passes over the fissure while it's active. Malphite cannot gain additional Guard from the same fissure more than once every few seconds. * ** Malphite empowers himself with volcanic energies for several seconds. Malphite gains temporary attack damage and his basic attacks swirl with flame for the duration, damaging enemies near his target. Malphite gains Guard for each nearby enemy and Guard for each nearby enemy champion upon activation, up to a cap. * ** Malphite channels for up to 2 seconds. Malphite can move while channeling, but cannot attack or use his other abilities. Upon activation, Malphite slams the ground beneath him, dealing magic damage to all nearby enemies and reducing their attack speed for several seconds. The ability's range and attack speed debuff increase the longer Malphite channels. If the channel is interrupted, Malphite gains Guard. * (Ultimate) ** Malphite charges toward the target location then leaps into the air, slamming down with immense force. Upon landing, Malphite deals physical damage to all enemies within the area and knocks them into the air for several seconds. Malphite cannot be interrupted during his charge by anything except his own death. ; * ** Renamed as Call of Madness. ** s now have ring indicators that display their remaining lifespan. These indicators are only visible to . ; * ** Added scaling to damage. * ** Now deals physical damage instead of magic damage. ** Now scales with instead of . ; * ** Olaf pays a blood price to call down the wrath of his patron god. ; * ** Enemy champions and large or epic monsters that have less than 15% health now have an indicator beneath them. This indicator is only visible to . ; * ** Renamed as Carapace. * ** Rammus now says an exclusive taunt to the affected enemy champion upon activation. * ** Renamed as Upheaval. ; * General ** Champion title changed from Void Burrower to Sundered of the Void. ; * ** As Renekton revels in carnage, his tolerance to pain grows stronger. Upon reaching 50 Fury, Renekton gains Damage Reduction for 3 seconds. If Renekton falls below 50% health, he receives twice as much Fury from all sources. ; * ** If Rengar kills an enemy champion or assists in the death of one, the enemy champion will drop a Trophy, which Rengar can collect by approaching it. Once acquired, the Trophy will count towards 's unique passive, Mementos of the Hunt. Uncollected Trophies will disappear if Rengar moves than 1000 units away for longer than 8 seconds. ; * ** A maximum-range indicator will now be visible when Permafrost is available and there are frosted enemy champions nearby. * ** Singed throws a flask of adhesive onto the target location, creating a pool of adhesive that lasts 5 seconds. The adhesive slows all enemies that travel over it, and slows them for seconds after they leave it. *** Remains functionally the same. ; * ** Sion can now use Summoner Spells while Glory in Death is active. ** Whenever an enemy champion or structure that Sion has dealt damage to within the last 2 seconds is killed or destroyed, he is restored to full health and health decay per second is reset. * ** Being hit by a movement-impairing ability instantly refreshes Death Surge. * ** Now displays the accumulated health on the UI, similar to . ** A flame burns within Sion. His foes are but kindling. ; * ** Renamed as Rising Crescendo. *** cre·scen·do n., . . . 1. A gradual increase, esp. in the volume or intensity in a passage.Webster's II New Riverside University Dictionary **** Note gradual. * ** Renamed as Fortissimo. ; * ** Renamed as Coup De Grace. *** In his lore, Talon serves General Du Couteau, whose family name derives from French word meaning "knife"―Coup De Grace is French for "blow of mercy". * ** Renamed as Lacerate. ; * ** Teemo plants a magically-imbued Ajunta Mushroom at the target location that arms after 0.5 seconds, then becomes dormant and stealthed. The mushrooms have 3 health and take 1 damage from each basic attack, last for 600 seconds and automatically improve as Teemo ranks this ability or purchases ability power. The mushrooms compete for resources―if Teemo plants a new mushroom within 300 units of another one, the older mushroom will expire. ** Ajunta Mushrooms will awaken if an enemy comes within 150 units of them, becoming visible and displaying their effective radius. If an enemy comes within 60 units, the mushrooms will detonate after seconds. If the enemy retreats to a distance greater than 150 units, the mushrooms will re-stealth after a second delay. *** The mushroom unearths itself once it detects a nearby enemy, shaking off dirt and debris. The mushroom will then begin shaking, the intensity increasing the closer the enemy is. Once the enemy retreats, the mushroom will sink into the ground again and allow the dirt to cover it. Click here to see a video reference. ; * ** Souls are now worth armor and ability power, changed from 0.75 at all levels. ** Souls now have a ring indicator that shows their time remaining before they expire. This indicator is only visible to . ; * ** Tryndamere now has a ring that shows Undying Rage's remaining duration. ; * ** Renamed as All In. ; * ** Renamed as Primal Spirit. ; * ** Renamed as Overdraw. * ** Renamed as Desecrate. *** Areas affected by are considered desecrated ground. ; * ** Renamed as Deconstruction. ** Enemy champions who are slain with Deconstruction now have a custom death animation. ; * ** Renamed as Resurgence. * ** Renamed as Blitz. * ** Renamed as Stormbringer. ; * ** Cooldown is reduced by 1 second whenever Xerath uses an ability. * ® ** Xerath anchors himself to the ground and begins channeling. After a 0.6 second delay, a beam strikes the ground, dealing magic damage per half second to all enemies caught in the blast (100 units) and half that damage to all within a moderate area of effect (200 units). This beam lasts for 4 seconds. Xerath can control the beam using his mouse clicks, and can end the ability early by reactivating it. ; * ** Renamed as Second Wind. ; Significant Rework= : Based off a rework proposed by a Platinum 1 Yasuo main. * General ** Base Flow increased. ** Flow per level increased. * ** Yasuo's critical strike chance is no longer doubled. ** Yasuo gains bonus movement speed for 3 seconds upon activation. * ** Yasuo generates a percentage of his maximum Flow whenever he uses or . ** For a percentage of his current Flow, Yasuo creates a gust of wind 350-units wide that lasts 3.75 seconds, which completely blocks the first instance of champion-dealt damage. Thereafter, the Wind Wall can absorb damage before dissipating. * ** Renamed as Wind Shear. ** No longer deals damage. * ** Yasuo instantly receives his Flow shield once he lands, regardless of the amount of Flow he had upon 's activation. ** No longer grants Yasuo bonus armor penetration (to compensate, the base damage has been increased). ; * ** Cooldown adjusted to seconds from a flat . ** now splits into upon taking fatal damage, depending on his level. ; * ** The cooldown reduction now only applies on-hit, instead of on-cast. * ** When Zyra returns to her plant form, activating her W will wilt all nearby seeds within 700 radius. After 0.25 seconds, the seeds release a toxic gas that deals magic damage per second and slows affected enemies for 2.25 seconds. The gas dissipates after 4 seconds. Items ; General * All items that have passives or active affects display their radius/range. ; and * Respective tool-tips now properly show Magic Resist instead of Magic Resistance. ; and * Respective tool-tips now clarify that mana spent with counts toward Mana Charge, like for . Custom Champions Azazel, the Arcanist Abilities= :Azazel is a joint-creation between yours truly and Emptylord. For his abilities and stats, see here. |-| Lore and Relations= :Azazel is a joint-creation between yours truly and Emptylord. I wrote his lore. The elder brother of , Azazel is unlike his brother in the sense that he is without magic. He took immense pride in this, crediting his accomplishments on hard work and actual skill. His responsible but driven approach to life had earned the respect of Piltover's adult community and the admiration of its younger population. He embodied the city's vision of a self-made young man. Years passed though, and as Ezreal's aptitude for magic grew stronger, Azazel found himself outshined by his brother. The boy demonstrated a genius intellect from a young age, and soon racked a list of achievements to call his own. While Azazel did not feel jealousy toward his brother initially, he did seek to accomplish greater feats, to further esteem their family and set an example for his brother. But he soon felt a wanting in his heart... for what, he wasn't comfortable sharing. Azazel eventually traveled to Shurima, taking an increasing interest in archaeology and exploration. Much of Shurima was still wrapped in enigma; which made it a perfect opportunity to prove his worth over Ezreal. While exploring an submerged vault, he found an amulet with an opaque gem, one that defied common description. It was well-protected, but where others saw danger, Azazel saw proof... but that did not prepare him for when he tried to take it. In a manner of moments, Azazel felt his life slip away. He vaguely remembers recovering. But something was... off. Why didn't he feel the air on his face, as stagnant as it was? Why was the room's previous musk now gone? Curious to find out, he looked beneath his gloves... and found nothing. Azazel panicked, calling forth something from within the amulet. Azazel watched as the very stone he hurled himself against split apart, realizing it was deconstructing before him. Rational thinking re-asserted itself as Azazel searched for an explanation. The amulet controlled entropy, it seemed... it strips present materials to their base components and manipulates them. It would explain his quasi-physical form. But how would he restore himself? It took him a second to remember that for every force in the universe, there is an equal and an opposite; a counterbalance that ensures stability and provides order. He would find the amulet's mirror and restore his humanity. Fenris, the Howling Wind Abilities= |range = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = }}}} Fenris flings a volley of ice shards in the target direction, dealing physical damage and shredding enemy armor for 4 seconds. Multiple applications of Cold Burn will not extend the armor reduction's duration. |leveling = AD)}} |range = 725 |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = Mana }}}} Fenris leaps toward the target location, leaving behind an impassable ice wall for 5 seconds. While leaping, Fenris gains bonus armor that lasts for 2 seconds after he stops. |leveling = |range = |cooldown = 15 |cost = |costtype = Mana }}}} Fenris lets out a blood-chilling howl, slowing all nearby enemies for 4 seconds. Howling Wind will also silence for 0.2 seconds per stack of Cold Omen, for a maximum of 2 seconds at full stacks. |leveling = |range = 650 |cooldown = |cost = 40 |costtype = mana }}}} Fenris summons 3/4/5 spectral wolves to aid him for 6 seconds. Each wolf is untargetable, has an attack speed of 0.7, deals magic damage, and favors the enemy Fenris is attacking. Wintertide's duration is increased by 0.3 seconds for every stack of Cold Omen upon activation. |leveling = |range = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = Mana }}}} |-| Lore and Relations=For centuries, wolves have been seen with some animosity and mistrust across the Freljord. Although the creatures themselves are not considered malevolent, they are often subject to improbable tales and childhood myths. Stories of ghost animals, unnatural beasts with hearts of ice and icicles for teeth, are all too common in the Freljord, but if one was to compare the numerous narratives of the Freljord's many distinct tribes, a correlation would appear... every tribe in the Freljord portrays some kind of "winter wolf". Named after the fierce winds of the north, the "Howling Wind" is a powerful and merciless beast, with a deep-seated malice towards any with warm blood in their veins. The stories are not far from the truth. The creature's true name is Fenris, and its origins lie in a time beyond living memory: in the age of the Watchers. When the Frozen Watchers still reigned in the Freljord, when Lissandra and her sisters were not yet enemies but family, Fenris was created. He was a creature of true ice, given intelligence and the shape of a wolf; a gift from the Watchers to Lissandra for her loyalty. Since his creation, he was always seen at her side, ominously stalking behind her. In the destructive aftermath of the War of the Three Sisters, Lissandra sent Fenris―recognized for long as a symbol of her power―away, so that she might better infiltrate the Freljord's scattered tribes and prepare them for her masters' return. But he never wandered too far from the Ice Witch. He lurked on the outskirts; a foreboding force that shadowed her every move. Even Lissandra, who considered herself to be the wolf's master, did not know what to make of it at times. But the wolf did not approach her, as he was instructed centuries ago. Why Fenris has taken interest in Lissandra's activities within the League of Legends is a mystery still unsolved. }} Relations References Category:Custom champions